mitchell_van_morganfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitchell Forces/Staff
Mitchell Forces This article pertains to the staff members behind the development of Mitchell Forces. =Credits= Heavy Iron Studios Executive Producer *Lyle J. Hall Producer *Diana Wu Production *Kit Chan *Denise Doi *Sophyrun May Creative Direction *Christopher Cross *Dellekamp Siefert Game Designers *Brian McInerny *Justin Norr *Michael Licht *Timmy Jordan Lead Programmer *Amrit Dharwadkar Programmers *Doug Kuppinger *Eric Maxey *Jason Frank *Nawin Waree *Spencer Ozaki *Glenn Rosser Animation Director *Mark Vulcano Character TD *Carlo Sansonetti Character Artist *Robert Wallace Character Rigger *Nathan Winfrey Lead Animator *Kyle Kirby Animation *Gary Myers *Pencil Test Studios UI/Menus & Animation *Joshua Brodsky Art Directors *Scott Chiu *Sean Ho Lead Artist *Chris McLeod Artists *Charles Stalie *Dorothy Chen *Jordan Delgado *Joseph Charette *Robert Rose *Yongwoo Cho *Andra Navarrete *Jonathan Yomayuza Audio Lead *Robert Wright Audio Designers *Garner Knutson *Mike Coons *Richard Ludlow QA Manager *Byron Guerrero QA Supervisor *A. J. Hernandez QA Testers *Jesus Brambila *Lance Carrido *Ray Suansing Vice President, PD *Matthew Seymour Studio Tech Director *Mark Pope Director of HR & Ops *Lynn E. Eaton Network Manager *Armen Varjabedian Network Admin *Rick Jaquez Office Administrator *Thristina Kanka Heavy Iron Studios *Anthony Pimentel *Kenneth Chong *Daniel Davila *Lyra Ulangca *Joseph Charette *Spencer Ozaki Production Babies *Emma *Logan *Lucy *Robert Development Team *Dorothy Chen *Jonathan Yomayuza *Joseph Charette *Joshua Brodsky *Justin Norr *Lyle J. Hall *Matthew Seymour *Scott Chiu *Tib Jantaro *Yongwoo Cho THQ Nordic GmbH Written by *Richmond Clements Original Story by *Nickelodeon Producer *Martin Kreuch Additional Producer *Artur Falkowski Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR Director *Philipp Brock Marketing Director *Philipp Brock PR & Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Stephanie Harman *Lina Berehi Publishing Director *Jan Binsmaier Publishing Project Management *Barbara Kugler Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset Assistants *Tobias Grimus *Peter Hambsch *Janet Weiss Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Web Developer *Nina Trabe Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley *Jérémy Soulet Digital Distribution *Thomas Reisinger *Tim Grainer Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors THQ Nordic Inc. *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann *Klemens Kreuzer Nickelodeon: Mitchell Van Morgan Based on the characters created by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Written by *Tim Hedrick *Joshua Hamilton Story by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. *Michah Ian Wright *Dani Michaeli *Joaquim Dos Santos Original Score Composed by *MITCHELL Project Music Team Original Sound Design by *MITCHELL Project Music Team Cover Design by *Christie Tseng Hundun Concept Design by *Joaquim Dos Santos *Michah Ian Wright Special Thanks *Adrian Ordonez *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang *Karen Malach *Benjamin Kaltenecker *Ariana Brill Nickelodeon Digital SVP, Digital Publishing *Stefanie Schwartz Vice President, Video Games *Yaacov Barselah Director, Video Games *Joey Gartner Director, Games Content Development & Production *Garrett Moehring Producer, Game Production *Josh Austin Designer, Interactive Games *Paul Barbato Producer, Digital Games *Charles J. Carr Nickelodeon Creative Resources Senior Art Director, Publishing & Media Products *James Salerno Senior Interactive Designer *Michael Mucci Editorial Director *Kristen Yu-Um Special Thanks to *Mitchell Van Morgan Series Production Crew Nickelodeon Animation *Megan Casey *Brandon Hoang *Dale Malinowski Nick Creative Resources *Mike Zermeno Nick Core Department *Laura Sreebny *Amy Pijanowski Project Manager, Property Design *Isabel Garcia Project Manager, Illustration *Mike Dawson Studio PIERROT Co., Ltd. Produced by *Ken Hagino 2D Graphic Design *Mikio Igarashi *Kazumichi Ueda Supervisors *Naoji Hōnokidani *Kazumichi Ueda *Akio Ito *Fumihito Fukuju *Ayumi Matsuda *Hayato Date Package Illustration Special Effects *Pierrot Digital Animation Room Animation *Studio Pierrot Animation Office *Studio Pierrot Fukuoka Branch Background Scan/Retouch *Studio Pierrot DAR Studio Pierrot DAR *Nobuo Kimura *Anna Torii *Ayu Yomogihata *Naomi Wada Other Powered by Havok *'MITCHELL FORCES' uses havok®: ©Copyright 1999-2017. havok.com Inc. (or its licensors). All Rights Reserved. see www.havok.com for details. Dolby Digital *Dolby and the double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories dts Digital Surround *DTS is a registered trademark of and DTS Digital Surround is a trademark of DTS Inc. Font Software Provided by *Monotype, Monotype is a trademark of Monotype Imaging Inc., Registered in the U.S. Patent & Trademark Office and may be registered in certain jurisdictions. Copyright & Gaming software Copyright *© 2017 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. NICKELODEON, Mitchell Van Morgan, Mitchell Forces and all related titles, logos and characters and trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Mitchell Van Morgan created by Viacom Networks Japan K.K. Game software *© 2017 THQ Nordic AB - Sweden., Developed by Heavy Iron Studios, Inc.; THQ and their respective logos are trademarks and/or registered trademarks of THQ Nordic AB., All rights reserved., All other trademarks; logos and copyrights are property of their respective owners. Category:Video game staff Category:Mitchell Forces